


Back in Baja

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Military Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Vaginal Sex, did this instead of sleeping, sex between officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It's been 15 years since Aaron Kimball made a promise to Cassandra that he'd properly thank her for saving his life in Baja when they served together....now he gets to give her a proper thank you and a good fuck and a little bit more.





	Back in Baja

“Outstanding service you’ve performed here Cassandra. 4 tours against the Brotherhood! 2! 4 successful hostage negotiations!” Kimball praised loudly as he ran his eyes down the paper in front of him, making the loyal and hardworking as well as attractive Colonel Cassandra Moore who stood in front of him, blush and stammer out a thank you as praise rained down on her.

“Even a few medals! And 60 successful missions! Just look at these! Top of your class in the Rangers!” Kimball grinned as he set the paper down and walked up to her and up a hand on her shoulder and gingerly rubbed her arm.

The two war heroes were no more than 8 inches apart and it was no secret that both of the high ranking officers were very attractive, Cassandra was built with an admirable athletic toned and trimmed body and despite being almost 40 and seeing 4 tours of duty against enemies of the NCR, she didn’t look a day over 25. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmering with delight and lust as she drank in her leader’s sharp and handsome face.

Kimball a man of 45 years and a decorated war hero was the President of the NCR and one of the most attractive beings in the entire region much less NCR ranks with his sharp but firm square jaw and perfectly toned muscles and sharp crew cut hair and intoxicating olive green eyes...He was a sight to behold.

“Thank you Mr. President sir-” Cassandra started to say before being swiftly cut off by the man she admired the most.

“Please call me Aaron! After all we are friends…Right Cassandra?” He said chuckling with a wink as he tucked a hair behind her ear before taking a step back and pouring himself and her a drink.

“Cheers to another successful battle and capture of the Hoover dam!” He said win a dashing smile, they clinked their glasses and took a small sip before engaging in conversation once more.

“So Mr.Pre- I mean Aaron, Now that we’ve taken the Mojave, all thanks to you-” Kimball chuckled and shook his head before stepping closer to Moore, his sandalwood and pre war cologne filling up Moore’s head making her mouth water.

“Oh Please I’m nothing more than a walking document signer ans a pretty smile. It’s dedicated and loyal soldiers like you who aren’t afraid to get out there and get dirty that made the real difference.” He snickered as he placed a hand on Cassandra’s small shoulder.

The woman in question giggled and blushed, her eyes raking up and down the man’s pristine figure, not failing to miss the noticeable tent in his wrinkless suit pants.

“I’m a desk jockey now there Aaron..Thanks to Lee anyway…”  
At this kimball frowned when he saw his favorite soldier grimace and turn rather gloomy.

He gently tipped her chin up and leaned in close her face so her nose near his.

“That bastard doesn’t know a good soldier when he sees one,” He breathed softly as he let his hand land on her waist.

“If you appreciate me then show me Aaron.” Moore said smirking giving aaron her permission to move forward.

Aaron smirked as he closed the gaps between them, their lips pressed together, their noses brushing as their kiss deepened.

Moore moaned as Kimball Pulled her closer to him and squeezed her ass, but not one to be outdone she slipped her tongue into his mouth and cup the front of his pants.

“Counter attack initiated…” She smirked making the war hero groan with pleasure as she cup and fondled his cock through his pants.

Aaron opened his eyes and eyed her breast neatly embossed in her pressed and perfectly tailored army green skirt suit.

“Last time I checked, Tight clothing was prohibited…” He chuckled as he slid his hand up to her breast and cupped her firm and pleasantly sized C cups through her Jacket.

“If your outer wear attire is out of bonds I bet there’s more law breaking paraphilia underneath.” Moore rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her jacket before swiftly re engaging her superiors mouth with hers.

“Not all soldiers can so perfect as you Aaron but I guess I should be punished for my infractions should I sir?” Moore teased biting her lip as Aaron chuckled and ordered her to stand in front of his desk.

“You know Moore, I think that as befitting as the title of Colonel is on you...Major General sounds better….” He said huskily as he embraced her in a kiss and unzipped his pants and pulled off her skirt taking a moment to marvel at her body.

Moore gasped and stared at the man in disbelief, before hungrily kissing and grabbing his tie and falling backwards onto the desk.

“You’re kidding right? I haven’t-” Aaron kissed her fiercely before slipping his fingers inside her wet cunt, making her moan and whimper and him groan with anticipation, his cock now out and free twitched and desired begged him to bury himself in her now but she was his favorite soldier and he was paying her back for her service,

“You saved my ass back in Baja, and I told you if we made it out alive i was going to thank you and now I’m keeping that promise Cassie.” Kimball whispered as he got down on his knees and yanked her panties off and latched his mouth on her pussy.

His fingers caressing her folds and slippery curves while his tongue swirled and lapped at her clit.

“Fuck...Aaron….Oh fuck….” Moore moaned breathless as she climbed closer to peak, her eyes rolling backing her head as kimball pushed a third finger inside of her and hummed as he suckled as clit making her pussy vibrate.

“I’m- I ….SHIT!” Cassandra hissed as she dug her nails in her superiors hair and finished into his mouth.

Kimball not one to waste a moment of valuable time, licked her clean and kissed his way back up to her mouth and pulled her off the desk to flip her around so he could take her from behind.

Gently nudging her legs apart he got a full view of her neatly trimmed and exposing and glistening cut, pink and ready to fucked.

Moore wiggled her ass, and whimpered, as the cool office air caressed her exposed pussy, like a bitch in heat she whimpered with need.

“Fuck me Aaron, please!” SHe begged reached backwards so she finger herself, desperate for some kind of relief.

“Yes Ma’am!” Aaron said breathless as he smacked her ass and shoved himself inside of her.

Moored gasped as he began automatically thrusting inside her vice like vagina.

Kimball struggled to keep from finishing as he pounded away,

“I’ve wanted you for so...so long Cassie! So damn smart and so fucking beautiful!”  
He said breathless into her ear as he kissed her neck.

“Even before that IED incident in Baja. I’ve been attracted to you!” He panted as he felt her walls tighten and contract with every thrust, skin slapping on skin, sweat dripping as a musical symphony of moans whimpers filled the room.

“Cass...I don’t know if I can-”

“Aaron!” Moore gasped as her vision turned into a blinding light as her pussy contracted in her final orgasm, an almost painful release of pleasure swept through her body, numbing her mind.

“Yes Cass...That’s soldier!” Aaron whimpered seconds before he grunted out her name and barely pulled out in time before collapsing on top of her sweaty and panting.

Aaron gasped and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek before pulling himself off of her and wiping her clean with a towel inside his desk drawer and got the two of them re dressed.

After getting some water and nibbling on fruit the two sat on the couch in front of the lit fireplace in silence.

“So aaron can I ask you something?” Moore said softly huddled under his jacket, leaning forward gazing into the fire.

“Of course Cassandra…”

“If you’ve had feelings for me for this long...why are you just now telling me?”

Kimball sighed and nodded, and gave her a small smile before answering.

“I wanted to make sure I could give you what you deserved, and a man is only as true as the promises he keeps."


End file.
